Talk:Kheldian
Legal Concern I added an image I cropped from the Blue King comic book. It's available for free on the CoH site so I figured it would be okay. If there's a legal problem with it, please remove.--GreyDog 14:05, 5 November 2007 (EST) : We do direct transcripts of in-game text all the time. If they're not going to come after us for that, they won't come after us for this. --GuyPerfect 14:07, 5 November 2007 (EST) :: Cool. Just wanted to make sure it was okay.--GreyDog 14:13, 5 November 2007 (EST) It's a good picture, but what does it have to do with Kheldians? Please explain either in the body or as a caption under the picture. I have no idea who Horus is, but Requiem is a 5th Column / Council AV. - LordXenophon :How's that?--GreyDog 02:50, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Spoiler I would think that a bigger concern is the spoiler-ific-ness of the image toward the comic's main storyline. - Stab594 14:55, 5 November 2007 (EST) : The image is right on the cover of issue 12. I don't feel the picture spoils anything more than the article. If we get a consensus that feels as you do, we can change it to something less spoilery.--GreyDog 15:25, 5 November 2007 (EST) Wiki Links in image captions Is there a way to insert links to other wiki pages in image captions? - Stab594 14:58, 5 November 2007 (EST) :Sure can! Done and done.--GreyDog 15:29, 5 November 2007 (EST) Kheldian Lore? So, is there a page about Kheldian LORE yet? I've looked on the official site, and I've played some in game, but there's so many questions I have about stuff. Like I had originally thought that Nictus could take a host forcibly, so I made a ex-Nictus that decided to go the Path of the Warshade, and talked it's unwilling host into being a willing host (she was a bad person too, so they both decided to seek redemption together). After a few missions, I realized this wouldn't work quite right, but I still liked it, so for lack of a better alternative, I decided that this Nictus figured out how to take a host against their will, but kept it to itself, and now that it's good, there's no way it's letting Arakhan get that information! BUT, it would have been nice to have been able to find some history and background on the Kheldians beforehand. RagabashMoon 03:15, 14 April 2008 (UTC) : You can pick up most of this info by reading the Kheldian story arc pages... but having it all together is a good idea. I endorse it!--GreyDog 14:29, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Player Guides cat I added this to the Player Guides cat. This article is copied from a player guide and reads very much like a player guide, so it seems appropriate given the content. However, this article probably shouldn't be a player guide since it's for such a primary topic in the game. It should probably have its text revised to move from 1st person to 3rd person, and to avoid making suggestions about "your character" and such. The more guide-y parts could be used to create a new "guide" article maybe. I'm bookmarking this to come back to in the future (eventually, hopefully) but wanted to mention it in case anyone else had thoughts on it, or felt like taking a hammer to it. Most of the content is probably pretty appropriate, it's just writing voice that needs the most change I think. -- Sekoia 12:42, 5 August 2008 (UTC) : I think we should split the article. One to give the background on Kheldians, and then make a Kheldian guide for the community for tips. - Snorii 14:01, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Unfounded speculation Just wanted to add a thought about the speculation section of this article... according to relativity, things moving near the speed of light experience time differently. So while we would say a Kheldian coming from Alpha Centauri at the speed of light took over four years to get here, from their perspective it would be a much shorter amount of time. This could help explain how they get from planet to planet... only aging significantly while they are searching a new planet at low speeds. Just thought it was an interesting idea and that I should share! :) --Patteroast 20:24, 12 September 2008 (UTC)